


Human Maintenance

by crow_coward



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Gavin Reed, Androids are Non-Binary, Detroit Evolution, Don't ask me why I wrote this, M/M, Post-Detroit Evolution, RK900 goes by Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_coward/pseuds/crow_coward
Summary: It started with a non-sexual discussion about underwear.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 21
Kudos: 284





	1. Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> So I watch Detroit Evolution at least six times now, and this is the fruit of that. I loved the film so much and probably with watch it everyday until I die. My heart went doki doki for their love. Here is a dumbass fic that I thought about during a bout of insomnia. Please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-sexual conversation about underwear.

Nines watched silently from the bathroom door of Gavin’s apartment, and rare in his andriod life, he was dressed casually in sweatpants and a t-shirt, both borrowed from the man standing in front of the sink. 

“What are ya staring at, tin can?” Gavin rinsed his shaving razor of shaving cream before bringing it back up to his stubble, only making eye contact with Nines in the bathroom mirror for a brief second before focusing back to the task at hand. 

“Oh, just a very handsome asshole.” Gavin paused to flick him off. “And pondering the differences of human and android maintenance. I wonder what it would be like to shave, but seeing as I do not produce body hair, there is no need. Just like underwear, I have no need.”

Gavin paused, placing the razor on the counter, slowly turning to face Nines. “What did you just say? Did you just say what I thought you said?”

“It’s no secret that I don’t grow hair-” Nines started to explain, standing up from his lean against the doorway.

“No, no, no, no, no- Underwear. You don’t wear underwear.” The way that Gavin was inspecting Nines made him feel some uneasiness. Nines took a step out of the doorway before dropping onto the sofa, not knowing what to do with this new emotion tied to Gavin. “Nines, I- shit. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just- never thought about it.”

“We’ve had this discussion before about me not having the hardware for more intimate relations, and without such parts I don’t have a need for the garment.” Nines kept his focus on the corner of the coffee table, not feeling able to look at Gavin. “Very many of us do the same.”

“I mean, saves some time on laundry. I didn’t mean to- Nines. Look at me.” Gavin put himself on the sofa near Nines but still left some space between them. Nines looked to the man sitting next to him. “We both know that I’m a dumbass, Nines.” Nines looked up to Gavin, stifling a chuckle.

“Yes, It is quite obvious.” He dragged a finger against Gavin’s jaw, coming back with a glob of shaving cream. “But you are my dumbass.” 

“If you’re so _curious_ about human maintenance, I guess I can let you try shaving.” Nines raised his eyebrows. “Don’t get too excited there, tin can, mess up my beautiful scruff and trade you with Connor.” 

Shaving went well after Nines stopped Gavin from trying to correct his every move, which was only achieved by Gavin’s hands resting on Nines’ hips while he stood in front of him. 

“So, does this mean that Connor doesn’t wear underwear?” Gavin asked, once they were done and settled on the sofa for a movie.

“You can ask him yourself.” Nines took a sip from his thirium drink, electing to pay attention to the movie instead of Gavin’s pondering. 

A moment later, Gavin’s phone pinged with a text notification. 

“I don’t know why I wanted to know this.” 

“Me either.” Nines comments. 

Gavin settled in against Nines, finally being sucked into the movie. 

Two days later, the next time Nines visited Gavin’s apartment, sans Gavin ,who had an errand to run ,there was a plastic bag on the counter with a note indicating it was for Nines. In Gavin’s scrappy handwriting, the note reads:

_Nines,_

_If you want to try another human custom._

Inside he found a pair of boxer briefs decorated with cats cartoons. Nines smiled. “Dumbass.”


	2. Toothbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a thought. A compromise is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I expect to write another chapter? No. Have I watch Detroit Evolution again? Yes. Do I crave love and affection? Very much so. I don't know where this story is going if it's actually going anywhere but if someone wants to suggest a fake anti-AI group name I would probably write some more. Please enjoy! (Also, I had no beta for this chapter or the previous one. All mistakes are my own)

Gavin was leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, half dead to the world in an early morning pseudo nap, very distantly listening to the droning conversation of Connor and Nines. Hank and Connor had gotten back last week, but weren't back in the office until today. Connor had approached Nines happily, and asked him how things went while they were gone. Gavin wanted to bury his head into his pillow forgetting that he was not in fact in bed, but at work. 

"They were pros and cons." Nines answered diplomatically. "We were able to track the missing parts of many of our people, but unfortunately the killer got away." 

"Yeah, and you nearly fuckin' died on me." Gavin dropped his feet and sat up, grumpy, as per usual. He ignored Connor looking at him for more information, pulling up his email, looking for something to get him, them, he and Nines, out of the precinct. Praise be, there was a case. "Sorry to cut this reunion short." He was the least amount of sorry. "Nines, we got a case." 

After a short farewell, Nines followed Gavin out of the station. "Do I detect jealousy?"

"What?" Gavin paused, standing next to Nines. "No. Why? It's Connor, he's a toddler compared to you."

"I just want to assure you that I only have the desire to be close to you, Gavin." Nines bought his hands up to either side of the shorter man's face, gazing at him tenderly, softness in his steel grey eyes. 

Gavin looked into those pale eyes that stared back at him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Gavin smiled. "Now kiss me and let's go." Nines chuckled, before pulling Gavin against him for a kiss. Gavin savored it. 

Saying the crime scene was… messy would be a drastic understatement. It was disgusting. Gavin choked on the air, shit, piss, and decay filled the air; he covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Nines led in, going straight to work. Gavin surveyed the scene from the doorway, ready to dip when the smell got too overwhelming. 

Nines worked diplomatically, as per usual, used to putting his emotions aside to work on these Android violence cases. Gavin examined the state of their victim. An Android ripped of all their inner workings, blue blood drenched the cement, wires and parts spread around them, could be a symbol of some sort, but all Gavin could envision was Nines. It made him even more sick than the smell. He pushed the nausea down.

“Whatta ya got?” Maybe he wasn’t going to be able to hold that nausea down. Nines turned to him, finger in his mouth, collecting evidence. “I’m gonna be sick.” 

After throwing up his breakfast, Gavin waited outside for Nines to finish filing evidence. They headed back to the office to work using a holographic reconstruction in the hopes that Gavin wouldn’t get sick again. He was right about the innards of the Android being used to make a symbol, one of an anti-AI group that was on the rise. They seemed bent on destroying everything from Androids to Alexas if it was plastic and sentient. 

Nines pulled Gavin away from work around six, getting him food, and home, because it was just one of those days that Gavin needed a little help to remember to take care of himself.

“I’m going. I’m going.” Gavin was headed for the shower, but not before dragging Nines by his collar for a kiss. He paused though, after the sweet kiss they shared. “Did you brush your teeth?”

“I do not require to brush my teeth. I have a sanitizing fluid that cleans my mouth after every evidence sample.” Nines explained. “Yet another human habit that I do not participate in.” Gavin’s face scrunched up in displeasure.

“Would you?”

“Would I brush my teeth?” 

Gavin nodded. Nines paused in thought. They were still chest to chest, Gavin’s hand having slipped around the back of Nines’ neck during the kiss. 

“If you start smoking less. I do taste and I’m not particularly fond of the taste of nicotine. Please shower. It will give you time to ponder.” 

“Bastard.”

“I am not the only one that needs to wash their mouth.” Nines smirked.

The middle finger Gavin gave Nines as he closed the bathroom door was purely out of love. 

The next morning, Gavin sat across from Nines at the table, fidgeting with his phone. Nines closed one of the many comic books that he borrowed from Gavin’s collection. 

“How much is less?”

Nines smiled. He had already found a cat themed toothbrush online.


	3. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a cell phone to an Android?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a vague plan for this chapter but this is not it. I don't know. I like it. It's cute.  
> (Again no beta. Just coffee at 5:30 in the afternoon and Game Grumps in the background.)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Gavin has had bad days. He’s even had supremely shitty days. Today, although, it fell somewhere in between. He and Nines were chasing down a suspect fleeing by vehicle, a car, and not one of the self driving ones. The suspect clipped Nines with the car, pissing Gavin off more than he was about the fact he had to run. 

Gavin watched as Nines crashed into the ditch right before a bridge. His mind was split. “Nines?” He yelled, aiming at the speeding car. “Are you alright?” He hadn’t heard a response by the time he fired two shots into the rear window. Glass broke and the car swerved into the river below. It took no time for Gavin to slide into the ditch next to Nines, cradling the Android's head. “Hey, tin can, you got a dent.” 

“Some functions are down, but I will be okay. The suspect however-”

“Fuck. Be right back. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I was about to say the same thing.” 

Gavin was running towards the wreck before he could hear Nines’ reply. With his usual recklessness, Gavin dove headfirst into the water. The car hadn’t sunk too far, and Gavin had managed to nick the suspect’s shoulder earlier, blood streaming out of the broken back window. 

The suspect was well disguised, preventing Gavin from identifying them, whether they be human, android, or anything in between, but they were alive, albeit unconscious when Gavin dragged both their soggy bodies to shore. Nines found them soon after, not looking any less wounded.

“Nines! Call for a bus.They’re gonna need medical.”

“I can not do that right now as those systems are damaged.” Gavin sighed, before he started patting down his pockets, looking for his phone, only to come up empty handed. 

“Mine’s in the river.”

“I guess we’re shit out of luck, as you say.”

Gavin cracked a smile, Nines rarely cursed and Gavin always found it cute, though he would never tell anyone, especially Nines that information. 

Easily enough, they were able to flag down a passing car, and borrow the kindly old lady’s phone who was riding inside. Bus came, as well as Connor and Hank, their replacements.

“Get outta here, you two. Fowler doesn’t want you back in the office until at least tomorrow.” Hank patted Gavin’s shoulder. “We take over for today.” Gavin nodded and shrugged off the hand. 

“Doctor Hadley is in. She’ll be happy to assist in your repairs.” Connor was investigating the damage to Nines, blue thirium smeared on part of his face. Nines was patient with Connor, letting the other Android dote on him. Connor held Nines’ face in his hands, gently tilting this way and that to get a better look. “I’ll come check on you when I am done for the day.” Gavin watched as Nines sheepishly replied with a ‘Thank you,’ before the two loaded up in the squad car that came to take them back to the station, or as they had now been directed to not the station. They were dropped off at CyberLife. 

The receptionist took one look at Nines as they entered before announcing for him to follow her. Gavin trailed along. She led them into an exam room. 

“Doctor Hadley will be to see you in a few moments.” She left as efficiently as she came.

There was a pause.

“I guess we both get new phones.”

“I do not require a physical device to make phone calls.” Nines stated.

Gavin looks up to Nines, who is sitting on the exam table. “I knew this.” Nines stared back down to Gavin. He quirked an eyebrow. “I definitely knew this.”

“Sure, you did.” Nines went to roll his eyes, finding that he couldn’t and that one of his eyes got stuck. Gavin reached out his hand to Nines, rubbing his thumb across the back of the other man’s hand. 

“Seeing as I know you have a tendency to lose things, I am sure it would be beneficial for me to carry a spare, in case something of this nature occurs again. I don't want us to be up shit’s creek again.”

Luckily, for Gavin, Dr. Hadley walked in before Nines could notice Gavin’s grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I didn't remember the name of the designer/doctor in DE so I just made one up. (I just watched Phantom of the Opera and the actor that played Raoul was named Hadley something.)  
> 2\. I'm a hundred percent here for Connor and Nines being brothers, Connor being older.  
> 3\. I don't get the 'phck' thing. I watched DBH like a while ago and I'm new to the Reed900 fandom. AMERICA EXPLAIN! (So 'fuck' is spelled normally.)
> 
> You can hang with me on tumblr if you want: https://crows-apothecary.tumblr.com/


End file.
